


Sorry

by livingforfiction



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, if they don't figure out their shit i'm gonna burn something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforfiction/pseuds/livingforfiction
Summary: An imaginary take on how Andrew would apologize to Mer. (S16)
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally unplanned ramble on these two finding the way to cut the bullshit. <3

He asked her to meet him here, of all places, the one spot where everything began. The first real kiss.

“You told me you were sorry and I believed you.” Meredith starts, walking out into the cold night, catching him by surprise.

“Yeah, I wasn’t lying.”

“I see that… you picked this place to talk. If you were about to dump me definitely, you wouldn’t have chosen this one… Now I wanna hear everything.”

“By everything you mean…”

“Everything you were supposed to say. Before I came and told you I missed you. If you had to truly apologize, what would you say to me?”

He walks closer, and closer until she feels his breathing against her skin.

“That I was wrong. It was my ego talking when I told you to take some time to think. You had nothing to think, I had. I had to tell myself to stop being so insecure. Do you know what it is? Sometimes…” he stopped suddenly, and she felt him parting from her slightly. “Sometimes I feel like… you’re too much for me. Too good, I mean. You’re centered, and confident, and you know what you want and where to go.”

“And you don’t?” she asks.

“N-No. And it makes me furious, sometimes, not knowing what to do with my life or which path to take.”

She smiles, a certain feeling of tenderness and sympathy growing inside of her. “Andrew… you’re THIRTY. You know what I was doing at thirty?” she says, and he waits for the answer. “I was buried under the sheets of a bed in the on-call room, crying like a teenager because I had fallen in love with my attending, and he was married, and he wasn’t gonna leave his wife.”

Andrew observed her, noticing the emotion in her voice. He knew this would become a life lesson in no time. “Instead of being out there chasing great surgeries and spending eighteen hours a day with my head deep in books like Cristina.”

He thought he was getting the point. She probably meant there was no correct way of acting in life. “And I don’t regret it. Because that romance was the best thing that happened to me. And that’s what I CHOSE. Cristina, for instance, she chose to not have children, she divorced twice, because she wasn’t willing to put her career in second place. And that’s okay too.” Now he got it. “Am I being clear?”

“Totally”, he said and smiled tenderly. Damn, he loves this woman.

“Okay, now. Back to us.” she closes the little remaining distance between them. “I am with you… because… I fell in love with you.” He noticed how she was showing herself vulnerable and decided the best thing right now was to let her continue. A vulnerable Meredith wasn’t something she let someone see every day. “Not because I pity you, or because you’re the less bad option. You’re not an option.”

Now, the water in his eyes threatened to spill. And he held it because he didn’t want to cry right now. It was a reflex act. Then she smiled as if she were looking through his eyes, into something deeper than he could notice. Like reflecting. “I understand you feel like that. But… life is made of choices, and you can’t know for sure what’s best for you until you jump in.”

“Alright. So, I’m jumping in now” he said right before he slid his hand through her hair and kissed her. Ah, finally. After _months!_. He would never do such a stupid thing as not thinking before speaking again, at least not when it came to her. But he had to do it in order to know he wouldn’t tolerate it again: nice advice, Mer. 

“I don’t like when we’re not okay.” Mer whispers when catching a break.

“Neither do I.”

“Okay. Let’s try, then. To be okay.”


End file.
